the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Larowia Istieria
Class/Alignment: Crusader of Torm, Member of the Order of the Golden lion, Swords of Torm Warrior Branch - Alignment: CG Physical Description: Autunm is a 6', 150lb, human female with an stout athletic build. She wholly fits the bill of a "warrior woman." She has black hair, hazel eyes, and a near perfect smile. She wears golden colored armor buffed to a shine that is adorned with the symbol of Torm and ascribed here and there with the 3 "Debts" of the Penance of Duty. A gray and gold cloak is affixed to her armor at the neck and shoulders and almost always pulled back as a cape or hanging robe. Her complexion looks a bit younger than her years, but the gaze of her eyes tell a far different story and shed the light of experience and wisdom from the windows of her soul. Born the daughter of an influential healer in the Great Temple of Torm, it wasn't surprising that Autumn wound up in the God's service as well. What did surprise her parents and others was that she set her sights on becoming a Faithblade of Torm early on. She achieved the rank of Faithblade, but was then brought into the Order of the Golden Lion It was quickly realized that she was to be a Crusader Knight, and fell into the Warrior Branch of the order known as Swords of Torm. She rose in Torm's service and obvious favor, moving up in wisdom and stature." This was expedited due to Torm's mandate of his followers in aiding other Diety's followers and causes. Loyal to a fault, Autumn gained friends and a few favors over the past few years- adventuring with these friends and associates on several occasions when her it benefited her order in some fashin. As if this would be enough for any adventurer, there was still a bit more depth to Autumn that so far, none of her friends know about. Autumn.... was of the order of "Those who Harp." Strangely enough it didn't detract or conflict with her devotion to Torm, and her initiation into this order came when she finished a quest for a Bard friend of hers after bring approached by a certain merchant who was a Harper. She hadn't completed the tasks to join the Harpers but after a short ceremony of thanks for risking life and limb she was offered a swearing in. She was reveled with the history and purpose of "those who harp", and it wasn't until a season ago that she was given the Harper's Ring. As if her life wasn't adventurous enough, she belonged to a secret society whose secrets had secrets, and even those were only discussed in certain circles. Her penance of duty, once again, led her to firmly believe that belonging to the Harpers was a divine gift of Torm the True. It enabled her to affect the realm on his behalf on a massively larger scale. After a recent visit to Halls of Justice in Neverwinter, she was sent down to Waterdeep to seek out a rogue who had stolen some artifact or relic that was stolen from the temple in Tantras. Recent information has the rogue recently in waterdeep, and at the Misty Beard. There is also a Harper contact nearby with whom she needs to pay a visit. Personality: Autumn's normal gaze upon the world around her is the epitomy of a poker face, yet relaying a seriousness of purpose. Taken in by such a stare, those in her presence quickly see more than meets the eye at first glance when she flashes that disarming smile of hers. Autumn is all about people - good people that is ,and the way of truth and what is right - or should be. She sees people for who they are or could be under the order of law and government. At least, most of the time. Her past reputation has tales of her standing unafraid and questioning things she should be following without question, fervently - only to seem to change her way of thinking a moment later to stand alongside someone or some group whom she was just opposed to. Of course, she chalks this up to seeing the good in all people, and outwardly will say "It's my penance of duty." Some of her order, while praising her devotion and diligence in matters, simply say she's a bit crazy. Category:Humans Category:Clerics of Torm Category:Worshipers of Torm